After the Storm
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Despues de años de no verse, cometieron un error, su dolor los obligo, pero al menos de esos errores nacieron dos almas nuevas.. [Kai x Takao][Gou x Makoto] el primer Gou makoto de la seccion o.o


* * *

**_After the Storm_**

_**Recuerdo 1**_

_**"El destino que nos une"**_

* * *

Tenia tantos deseos de encontrarlo de nuevo... al fin, después de todos estos años , sentía que era libre, que podía vencer lo que fuera y afrontar cualquier adversidad con tal de tener una mínima oportunidad con el...¿lo perdonaría?.. como el ya lo había perdonado... ciertamente lo de el fue un error, pero en cambio, lo suyo fue por despecho...se sintió traicionado.. le había pedido que lo comprendiera ... le había jurado que lo amaba... pero en ese momento no pensó correctamente la situación... y solamente busco una maldita salida fácil para evitar volver a verlo y sufrir mas... había sido un cobarde... aun así... tenia la leve esperanza de volver con el... ahora que era libre...

* * *

Tantos años para volver a verlo... no sabia de el desde hacia ya un tiempo...y el amor que tenia dentro de si lo quemaba lentamente ... acaso era correcto haberlo esperado?... cuando el se marcho, dejándolo solo, sin darle explicaciones ni razones... en aquel momento se sintió destrozado...pero juro que siempre lo amaría, rogaba por un perdón que en ocasiones juraba que no llegaría.. pero allí, en las noches de tormenta, enclaustrado en su gran mansión, cuidando de aquella criatura que no tenia la culpa de nada...

Rogándole al cielo, recordando su aroma, buscando, investigando, cuidando de el desde lejos... ahora solo quería sentirlo...hacerlo suyo y rogar que el...aun lo amara y lo aceptara con aquella carga...

* * *

papa¡- un chico de cabellos azules media noche recogidos en una coleta , tez morena clara y ojos color rubí buscaba incansablemente a su padre- papa?donde estas?-

aquí... ah Mako-chan me supongo que nunca se te va a quitar lo desesperado cierto?- un hombre de unos 25 años, alto, de tez morena , y unos hermosos ojos azul tormenta lo miro sonriendo- te he dicho que debes guardar la compostura-

pero..- el pequeño hizo un puchero lindo- tío Yuriy siempre me dijo que soy tu viva imagen o.o-

ah..yuriy u.u UU- el hombre tenia una gran gota en la cabeza... si deberé decirle que tenga mas cuidado con lo que le dice a mako-chan u.u-

ahh bueno papa¡- el niño le llamo de nuevo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- me podrías decir para que nos mudamos de nuevo?-

ah..este..mira lo que pasa..- el hombre le hizo un ademán al pequeño para que sentara con el en el sof� el chico se subió a su regazo, atento para escuchar la historia- lo que pasa es que ¿recuerdas del chico que te comente hace tiempo?-

kai -san?- menciono el pequeño mientras que el hombre le asentía con un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos-

pues, después de mucho tiempo de estar lejos, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es que lo vea... pero aun tengo miedo.. por que tu...- el hombre se vio callado por la mano de su hijo que lo miraba sonriente, para luego acurrucarse mas en sus brazos-

ay papi..- el niño se sentía feliz- ¿tu quieres a kai-san no es cierto?-

La directa pregunta de su hijo lo había tomado desprevenido, ciertamente el se daba cuenta de mas cosas de las que el mismo lo hacia cuando era de su edad... acaricio los cabellos azulados del chico y miro sus ojos... el destino había querido que los ojos de su hijo fueran del color de los de su amado, por eso el encantaba mirarlo, por eso no pudo apartar a kai de su mente en todos los años de separación... su propio hijo a veces tenia el carácter de el..cuando estaba pensativo, cuando jugaba bey blade... tenia su misma expresión, serena... fría... pero siempre volvía a el la sonrisa...

si...eres muy inteligente mako-chan...-

entonces... ten por seguro de que yo también querré muchísimo a kai-san por que si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré... así que afuera esas culpas papa¡- el niño había hecho la característica seña de "V"- estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien¡-

gracias Makoto...aun así...- una sombra de tristeza cruzo el rostro del joven-

que pasa papa?- el pequeño ahora lucia preocupado- ¿que tienes?-

no estoy seguro de que el siga sintiendo lo mismo por mi...después de todo , me fui sin decirle nada, sin aclararle ni corresponder al amor que me tenia , y temo que ahora sea demasiado tarde-

yo no creo eso... estoy seguro de que te quiere aun papi... y si cambio de parecer entonces yo mismo iré a reclamárselo en su cara- la carita del chico ahora estaba iluminada con un dejo de altanería-

ja gracias mako-chan- el rostro del mayor ahora estaba mas animado- bien será mejor que terminemos de desempacar ¿sabias que aquí viví casi toda mi vida?-

ja jaja, en serio papi?- el chico se veía interesado- y que hacías?-

pues mi abuelo me ponía a entrenar todos los días-

como tu lo haces conmigo? jaja- y padre e hijo comenzaron a jugar y a alegrarse , como siempre hacían cuando estaban juntos, desde hacia 8 años...

* * *

Corriendo por todo el jardín el pequeño chico de tez clara, ojos Azules media noche, cabelloz bicolor y una linea azul en cada mejilla trataba de esconderse, miro hacia un lado, y diviso un agujero entre los matorrales...rápidamente se escondió, guardando silencio , esperando que la razón de su escape se alejara...

oh no¡- un mayordomo de apariencia cansada se limpiaba un poco del sudor de su frente con un pañuelo blanco..- si el señor se entera de que El jovencito volvió a escaparse de su clase de tácticas me va a ir muy mal-

El pequeño niño salio una vez que el mayordomo se hubiese ido, miro por una dirección, sonriendo, se disponía a irse cuando alguien lo detuvo...

Gou...- la voz grave y serena hizo acto de presencia- de nuevo?..-

pa...papa¡- el chico sintió como su sangre se le bajaba de la cabeza y la palidez sobre humana regresaba a sus mejillas- tu...yo...eh...-

que te he dicho acerca de escaparte de la clase de tácticas?- el hombre cargo al pequeño sobre sus hombros mientras lo llevaba por una parte mas alejada del jardín donde generalmente tenían sus distintas conversaciones de padre a hijo cada vez que el pequeño desidia tomarse un "Dia sabatico " de alguna de las clases que en la mansión le impartirán

pero papa¡- el pequeño lo miro fríamente- de que me sirve la clase de tácticas si en eso tu ya me enseñaste todo lo que tenia que saber?-

no todo..-la voz era fría, cortante, pero al pequeño solo le causaba la misma reacción de un regaño de un padre normal- debes aprender que aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y que es necesario que asimiles.-

ay papa...pero si tu eres el mejor de por aqui, mejor en los negocios, en el bey blade en todo, y no creo que hayas tenido que estar en clases siempre-

asi es... la mayoría de las cosas las aprendí en la escuela, pero otras, mucho mas importantes fueron por practica propia...ademas, no siempre fui el mejor, aun no lo soy...-

Takao -sama?- pregunto el pequeño chibi-

así es, me alegro que hayas recordado-

tengo muuuuchas ganas de conocerlo¡ seguramente nos llevaríamos de maravilla-

Ciertamente el pequeño chibi tenia ademanes de Takao, era frió y cortante con casi todas las personas que no conocía, pero una vez que les demostraba cariño,. era el chico mas alegre y con una gran espíritu de compañerismo, capaz de dar todo por sus seres queridos... Su padre lo había enseñado de esa manera, ya que , por alguna extraña razón, la persona que fue causante de todo sus sufrimiento durante tantos años, era parecida a takao, excelente persona, lastima que jamás pudo amarla...sobre todo por que su unión fue una desición fuera de su alcance... y por que su corazón y su cuerpo ya tenían un dueño, su ángel de tormenta...

papa?- el chibi lo miraba extrañado, su padre había dejado de caminar y no se movía- papa ya volviste a irte a tu mundo hentai con takao sama?-pregunto fríamente- si sigues así jamás va a volver contigo , creo que te sigue amando pero si ve los pensamientos etchis que tienes con el seguramente va a salir huyendo...-

El hombre reacciono mientras que el chibi saltaba ágilmente fuera de su alcance, una vena de enfado cruzo su rostro y que el chibi se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba que el viento jugara con su cabello.

no se tu, pero yo voy a entrenar... no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo, mucho menos cuando mi meta es medir fuerzas con takao-sama, asi que con tu permiso- el chibi le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, haciendo ademán de irse cuando su padre salio tras el, correteándolo por el jardin mientras que ambos se divertian...

GOU¡ espera a que te atrape y entonces si va a a ver lo que es entrenar-

auxilio auxilio¡- gritaba el chibi burlonamente - hiwatari me va a alcanzar...-

y así trascurrió aquel día... donde las sorpresas que les esperaban a los cuatro estaba por llegar...

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este prologo de mi nueva historia , "after the storm" quiza no entienden mucho de esto, pero en los próximos episodios se va a notar que es lo que pasa en realidad y por que nacieron estos dos chibis, hagamos las descripciones**

**Gou Hiwatari- igual a kai, solo que nada mas se pinta una línea en cada mejilla y tiene ojos azul medianoche**

**Makoto Kinomiya- Igual a takao solo que con los ojos Rubí y un mechón menos de cabello-**

**Kai Hiwatari- ya lo conocen solo que de unos 26 o 27 años**

**Takao Kinomiya- Lo mismo, el mismo takaito de siempre solo que de unos 25 o 26 años**

**Por alli empecemos jaja, bien ahora si espeor que els haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar RR, los quiero ja nee¡**


End file.
